Favorite Color?
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: A simple game of 20 questions between James and Lily. Just a cute oneshot


Favorite Color?

It all started with a simple game that James Potter and I were playing in the Heads Common Room one night. I know that sounds really cliché, but we were bored! Leave us alone! We both couldn't sleep so we took a trip down to the kitchens then we came back here with hot chocolate and marshmallows.

I should probably explain to you that James and I are friends. I know, I know, finally, right? But it took me a while to agree to be his friend. I realized that I might as well be nice to him if we are going to have to patrol together and practically live together. So, I told him that I would be his friend.

It had been going fine for the first couple months, until I realized how handsome and kind and funny James Potter really is. Long story short, I fell in love with him. But I promised myself I wouldn't act on it. I know he probably doesn't like me anymore. Probably got tired of pining after me. Plus, we're friends now, what if he felt as if I stuck him in the friend zone. Oh, Merlin. Why can't life be easy?

"Okay, favorite animal?"Yep, we were playing a game of 20 questions. I thought about this. I didn't really have one, but if I would have to have one favorite animal, it'd be a stag. I'm not sure why, but it reminded me a lot of James.

"I would have to say a stag" I was quite confused when James nearly choked on his hot chocolate.

"W-what?"

I laughed "What's so bad about a stag?"

"Nothing, nothing" He smiled "Okay, your turn"

I lean my head on the back of the couch as I think. He was sitting on the other side, but we were facing each other. "Oh, I got it!" My head snapped up "What's up with the Marauders' nicknames? Prongs? Padfoot? Wormtail? I know where Moony comes from though…"

"Now that, Lily, I can never tell you"

"And why not?"

"Marauder's business only"

I raise my eyebrow "Of course it is. But hey it was worth a shot" I smile "Your turn"

"Okay…um…how about on scale of 1 to 10, how much did you used hate me?"

"Used to?" I joked and he pouted

"I thought we were the bestest friends EVER!" He replied with a smirk.

"O f course we are, James"

He laughed and I just had to laugh. He was perfect… "Are you going to answer the question?"

"Right" I giggle "On a scale of 1 to 10?" I clarified and he nodded "23"

"Ouch" He laughed "That much?"

"Maybe more"

"Seriously?"

"Yep. I was just thinking of last year"

"Harsh, Evans, harsh."

"Shut, up, _Potter_"

"Your turn"

"Okay…..favorite color?"

"How original!"

"Shut up and answer the question!" I teased

"Okay, my favorite color would have to be….green"

"Green?" I raise an eyebrow "Why green? I thought you hated Slytherins?"

"Oh, I do! I have a completely different reason for loving the color green.

"Okay?" I look at him in confusion, hoping he would tell me that reason, but he just asked me another question. So the next time it was my turn, I asked for that reason.

"I thought you were smarter than that. Maybe only book smarts, not street smarts" I scoff

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry, it's my turn"

Long story short, I never found out his reason…well that night at least.

* * *

><p>I always wondered why he loved green so much. And I finally figured it out after we had been dating for 3 months. Yes dating. I know, crazy, but hey we were in love. Yes, in love, stop making me repeat everything! Merlin!<p>

Anyway, we had said our 'I love you's' earlier tonight and it had been amazing. I had said it first and he looked at me with wide eyes and then he kissed me and then continued to repeat 'I love you' over and over and over again…how sweet.

So now, we decided we would get ready for bed, so I took a shower. I was brushing out my long red hair when smiled to myself in the mirror, my eyes lighting up. I'm so happy right now, I have the perfect boyfriend.

Then it hit me. I pulled the brush away from my hair and placed it on the bathroom counter. I marched out of the bathroom and into James' room. It's not like I was interrupting anything, he was sitting there looking at an actual book!

I cleared my throat and I crossed my arms over my chest. He looked up and grinned "Oh, hey, Lils" He saw the irritated look on my face and raised an eyebrow "Did I do something?"

"My eyes" I stated

"Is there something wrong with them" I laughed at the look on his face.

"No, James"

"Then what about your eyes?"

"They're green"

"I'm well aware of that, Lily. One reason why you're so beautiful" I felt a blush creep up on my face and I walked over to him.

"Is that why green's your favorite color?"

"Wow, you figured it out. Took you a while" James smirked and I punched his shoulder "Hey! That hurt!"

"Good!" I smile and then lean down and kiss him softly. "Now, did that make it better?"

"Mmm" James replied and opened his eyes "Sort of. Not all of the way though, could you try again?"

"Nice try, Potter"

"Hey, it was worth a shot" I rolled my eyes and turned to leave "Wait, Lily. Would you mind telling me why you said your favorite animal was a stag?"

I smiled brightly "I didn't really have one before that. But I just thought of a stag because it reminded me of you" He laughed "What?" I asked grumpily

"Nothing, I'll tell you when we're married"

I scowl "What makes you think we'll get married?"

"I can feel it, Lily. I can just feel it. And now you have to if you ever want to know why I laughed" I roll my eyes and walk out of the room "Good night Lily!" He called after me

"Goodnight James"

* * *

><p>"James?" I asked as we lay on our new bed<p>

"Yes, my beautiful wife?"

"You have to tell me"

"Tell you what?"

"Why you laughed!"

"Could you be a little more specific? I've laughed many times" He smirked

"In 7th year!" I exclaimed "When I said that you reminded me of a stag!"

"Oh, that! You're right I should probably tell you. I've been keeping it from you for all of these years" He grinned and I hit him in the shoulder

"Tell me!"

"Nah" I glared "I was actually thinking I could show you"

"What?" And like that, he got off the bed looked around him and then morphed into a beautiful stag. I gasped and walked over to him. I placed my hand on his head and he lifted his head so I would pet him more. "This is why you laughed?" The stag nodded and I giggled. "Well, you're beautiful, James" I smirked and then walked into our bathroom.

I stared in the mirror at my vivid green eyes. I closed them, picturing the night I figured out his favorite color. My eyes flew open when I felt lips on the back of my neck. I smiled at James in the mirror and he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder

"So, is a stag still your favorite animal?" He murmured into my ear.

"Of course. Is green still your favorite color?"

"Has been since 1st year and I have a feeling that it always will be" I smile and turn around. I wrap my arms around his neck and place my lips on his, kissing him eagerly. I love him. No doubt about it.


End file.
